Dreams Do Come True
by Dandie Lyon
Summary: Jareth and Sarah oneshot. Three years after Sarah solves the Labyrinth she realizes her love for Jareth. Jumps back and forth between Sarah and Jareth's POV's. NO FLAMES PLEASE!. Enjoy


Chapter One - Beginings

Sarah's POV

It's been three years since I solved the Labyrinth. Strange thing is, I miss him. The goblin King I mean. I am now out of High school and living on my own. I write now. I turned my passion for stories into words. Beautiful words filling the pages of wonderful books. They're all about him. He has a different role and form in each but the undertone of him is there. They're all power hungry males who fall madly in love with a strong woman who turns them down, except the strong women always realize that they love him, always.

I walked into the kitchen and looked for a coffee cup. Today I planned on finishing my new story. It's about a beautiful girl that moves to a far away castle to be with the king. Sometimes I swear I see him around the city. Maybe it's just my imagination. He lives underground with his goblins.

I haven't tried calling on my friends from the Labyrinth yet, I'm afraid.

I sighed as I sat down at the table and set my coffee down. I opened my laptop and proceeded to write the ending.

"And they all lived happily ever after. The end." I said.

The ending of every fairytale. The perfect ending. The cliché that keeps the readers hooked. 'I hate happy endings' I thought with a sigh.

I need food. I forgot to go grocery shopping last week. I went up to my room and put on black sweat pants with a white T-shirt. I put my hair into a ponytail, grabbed my purse and keys, and left.

I decided to walk to the store. It was cold outside, but I had a jacket. I walked along the road lost in thought. The streets were pretty much empty.

I looked up, and that's when I saw him. I was sure it was him. Nobody could be _that_ perfect. His long blonde hair glistened. He was talking to a girl across the street. His smile was dazzling. He looked towards me and our eyes met.

Jareth's POV. 

Three years ago my heart was shattered. Sarah Williams stole my heart and shattered it in a matter of minutes. I did everything she asked.

Sometimes I see her when I decide to visit the "her" world. Today is one of those rare days. I need out. I need to get away from that depressing castle and all it holds. I wander off a lot.

I got to the streets around her house quickly. I wandered away. I needed to take my mind off my thoughts. My thoughts have been about her for the past three years. I walked into a local store and bought an apple.

"Keep the change," I said with a wink. The lady at the till blushed a lovely shade of red. I smiled at her as I left the store.

There are no women in the underground, Well none that aren't goblin that is. Since Sarah solved the labyrinth I have had many girlfriends. None of them knew my secret, none of them ever will. What girl would want a man that rules goblins anyway? They're vile creatures.

I was lost in thought and walked into a young woman on the street, causing her to fall over.

"My apologies Ma'am," I said offering my hand to help her up.

"It's alright. It's not like the fault was all yours. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going," She said taking his hand. "Thanks. I'm Victoria, and you are?"

I helped her up with ease. "Jareth. Pleased to meet you. Not under very admirable circumstances though," I said with a smile. She blushed, naturally.

"You have a beautiful smile," She said looking up at me. Had to admire her confidence, I smiled at her.

"Thank you. That was very kind. You also have a beautiful smile and very lovely eyes." Her face went red and she muttered a thank you. That's when I saw her. She was frozen on the road looking like a statue of perfection. Our eyes locked.

Victoria lightly tapped my shoulder. I turned toward her and she pressed her lips to mine gently. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. I definitely didn't see that coming.

"I'm sorry. I just…ummm…" She was looking at the ground. I tilted her chin up and pressed my lips to hers gently.

"Don't be sorry," I whispered in her ear. And just like that Sarah was gone from my mind.

Sarah's POV

I felt sick by the sight in front of me. I was frozen. Unable to move from the spot I'd stopped. I blew it. I should have stayed with him when I had the chance. 'It's just not fair!!' I thought.

I left the area, forcing my legs to move. I got to the store and quickly grabbed what I wanted and then left. I wanted to go home and think. I needed to get that lovely man off my mind. I walked home, all my thoughts on a castle underground. I missed it there. All my friends.

I needed comfort in any way possible. I got home and opened a copy of my favorite book. The story of the goblin king and the girl he loved filled my mind. She was stupid. He is a wonderful man and she blew it.

I read for another three hours until I noticed a persistent pain from hunger. I made food and sat down to continue reading my book. There was a knock at my door. Then another.

"I'm coming," I said. I opened my door and I saw him. The man of my dreams. The King of the goblins.

Jareth's POV

Victoria and I decided to go to a restaurant nearby. My mind was on Sarah. I saw something in the way she looked at me. Was it love? Was it regret? I couldn't be sure. Victoria grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong?" She asked concern filling her voice.

"It's nothing, darling. I'm just thinking," I said, my voice dazzling her. She pressed her lips to my cheek.

I let her tell me about herself. Only half listening, most of my thoughts on Sarah. I saw her leave the grocery store and go home. She looked distressed.

After we finished eating I decided to walk Victoria home. Her house was quite the distance away. I found out that she had gotten dumped, to out it rudely, and dropped off where I found her.

"Well, Goodnight," She said, kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight," I said. I kissed her cheek then went around the corner. As soon as it was clear I turned into an owl and flew to the house of Sarah.

I knocked on her door as soon as I arrived. No answer. Getting impatient, I knocked again.

"I'm coming!" I heard from inside the house and she opened the door.

She stood and stared at me in disbelief. She looked up into my eyes and her eyes filled with tears. I lightly touched her face to brush them away.

"I'm here," I said.

"You're all I ever wanted," She said and she moved forward, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and leaning her head on my chest. "Just you," She whispered.

_**Yay a new story ^^ I hope you like it. Thanks Fuji for beta-ing ^^. **_


End file.
